omniversal_battlefieldfandomcom-20200215-history
Alternate Versions
Alternate Canon/Separate Continuity Many long running franchises introduce the concept of alternate canons or seperate continuities, whether it be a result of multiple writers having their different visions on how a character/series should be or simply just create a new status quo using new ideas and the likes. Usually when this happens, we get alternate versions of our standard characters (Which more than often means a difference in power and scaling from the original version of said character) Prime examples of series that run on the idea of Alternate Continuity would be famously Marvel Comics and DC Comics, whom of which use this idea even in some of their storylines (I.E DC's Crisis On Infinite Earths or Marvel's Secret Wars). This doesn't even extend to their comics but even alternate canons within their cinematic universe, cartoons and various other forms of media that uses both of the company's images and likenesses This occurence isn't exclusive to solely comics, as other medias have this same issue such as Dragon Ball, which possesses numerous alternative continuity games, and non-canon movies. Other famous animes such as Jojo's Bizarre Adventure and Saint Seiya have these issues as well with many different games and mediums As such, we have decided the rules for alternate universs 1) '''If a series has alternate universes or different iterations of a character that are equally valid as the "original" iteration, they are elligable for a profile or even scaling towards if nessary. This essentially means that despite the two characters not being the same iteration, they still are equally important and existent within official story '''Ex: '''The various iterations of Link from Legend of Zelda. Pre-Crisis, Post-Crisis and Golden Age Superman all being considered equally canon and valid, due to storylines. All timelines of Madoka Magica being canon '''2) '''If in the case a series runs on the idea that everything is considered canon, including alternate iterations or storylines, that means everything from across the franchise is able to be scaled back to original timeline/universe '''Ex: '''Mario Bros being stated and consistently shown to have no definitive canon. Pokemon's canon being essentially loose, with everything that happens across all medias being considered all valid '''3) Should said alternative versions originate within the main continuity, they would also be considered primary canon, and allowed, if notable enough. Ex: Thought Robot/Cosmic Armor Superman, the DC One Million characters, and the Earth-3 Crime Syndicate of America all originate within mainstream comics, and feature interactions with the primary DC Characters. Similarly, the Marvel Ultimate Universe was a prominent comicbook line for a considerable time, and the two continuities have recently merged into one, so profiles from said verse are also allowed, as long as proper feats and scaling can be found for the statistics. 4) Franchises which contain non-canonical spin-offs/movies/videogames, etcetera, each with their own continuities and feats, yet not to the extent that Marvel and DC Comics do, should only be allowed profiles for notable original characters from said spin-offs, and not alternate versions of canonical characters, unless they are very prominent and notable. Ex: Main villains from non-canonical movies of Dragon Ball, Sailor Moon, One Piece and the like can be allowed profiles, yet most versions of Son Goku contained in games such as Xenoverse and Shin Budokai should not, as the only difference they hold from Canon Goku lies in their extent of power. However, given the prominence and popularity of Dragon Ball GT, alternative versions of Goku and Vegeta from this continuity have been allowed. If the alternate non-canonical version of a character is notable enough in the sense of having their own feats, and a different role and purpose, then it is possible that profiles for them can be created. In Conclusion: Only alternate canons/seperate continuities that have distinct differences from the original timelines can be made into profiles. If the only difference for a charatcer is that they only differ in power, then it's not elligable for profile (I.E RWBY characters from Blazblue Cross Tag Team) Composite Rules Composite regulations are less complicated and are relatively the same. In order for a character to have a composite page, they have to be a notable character and not some random, obscured character that nobody has ever heard off. This type should preferably be gauged on a case-by-case basis, and you should first ask the staff if it is acceptable to create one. It should preferably be limited to franchises that actually need it for sufficient scaling, if the different versions are too dispersed and incoherent to make a clear picture of individually Category:Important Pages